Rin Tohsaka
No one is allowed to edit this page without AUTHOR permission, SOO DON'T DO IT OR YANDERE WILL KILL YA! Rin Tohsaka(遠坂凛, Tōsakarin), ''is a member of the Tohsaka family, as well part of the principal Tohsaka Grand House and captain of the 4th Tohsaka Elite Team Appearance Rin is a tall man with pretty much muscle, white skin with short messy hair, gray eyes and is normally seems using gray jeans with a black jacket with fur surrounding its hood. Personality Rin is pretty serious when he is together his or working together his team, as he created this serious and honorable personality to do his father vision of a perfect son and leader. But out of Tohsaka District or with his brother Yuuki Tohsaka he feels like he can be himself, a normal person who loves games and rock. after Yuuki disappeared he started to get more serious and closed with his emotions and friends, focussing his attention at Tohsaka Elite. History When he was born at Tohsaka Principal House, his father already wanted him to be the most prominent wizard at the Tohsakas, at 4 years old he was already reading magic books and learning the concept of Gem Magic . He started to practice with a sword, as he was considered low magical potential between the Tohsakas, which caused shame to his father causing it to intensify its training. After some time Rin gained a brother, he was called Yuuki who later became his best friend as he could be who he wished to be near him, with 7 years old Rin was already considered to be a tremendous strong magician to its age, his only friends was some kids of the 2nd family, when his father discovered it he grounded Rin saying he would be the family leader, he couldn't do things normal and childish things normal kids would do. Then rin realized he wasn't a normal kid or he couldn't do what normal kids do, that's when he started to create his personality like his father wanted. At 15 years old he already was a pretender to be part of Tohsaka Elite, created to be the most powerful team of the Tohsaka Family, normally formed by people around 25 - 40 years old. He left the Tohsaka Grand House to travel around the world doing the 16 rank-S quests he had received, 2 years later he was back, stronger, mature, the first thing he tough was going to meet Yuuki to tell him all his adventures, but Rin's father related to him that Yuuki was sent to a test and haven't come back yet, one month later Yuuki haven't returned and he was already considered dissapeared, countless rescue teams was sent, no one could find him. After this Rin turned himself closed to his emotions, focused on getting stronger and promised to himself he would find him: ''"I swear... even if it costs my life... i will find Yuuki..." Magic And Skills * Tremendous Magical Power: '''As a tohsaka member, Rank-S wizard, and captain of the 4th Elite Team. Rin got a tremendous amount of magical power and knowledge about the magic world. * '''Master At Sheathed Sword : '''Rin started to train with a sheathed sword, now he uses his magics to use as a form to help and complete the way he fights , after that his skills just improved after he learned Gravity Magic and Mass Manipulation. '''Blunt Style: Impact Touch: '''Using His gravity magic with his sword, when he uses this technique even a small touch generate a big impact. '''Sharp Style: Archenemy: Rin imbues his sheathed sword with magic, giving the sheath the same sharpness the blade have. * Gem Magic: Although every Tohsaka can and need to use Gem Magic , Rin just use a few spells in battle, He carries a silver gem attached to a silver chain like a necklace, what he uses to summon his sword. His element affinity is Lightning and he can use a subspecies of Lightning, Magnetism. * Gravity Magic:'''Rin is a capable user of Gravity Magic, He's able to use it in conjunction with his sheathed sword to create differents skills and effects: '''Weight Change: Using gravity magic Rin is capable of doing himself lighter, getting faster and agile. Crush: Rin turns the torso of the enemy the center of gravity of an area of 10 meters, then he turns the gravity 15 times the gravity of the earth crushing the enemy and pulling everything inside the area to it. Impact: Rin uses the gravity magic at his sword. When he hits anything, a big impact is created able to even shatter rocks. * Mass Manipulation Magic: Rin is an advanced user of Mass Manipulation magic, he is able to change the size of an island just pointing its hands to it, and he can change the size of people or small things without doing a gesture.